shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Munroe Jethro
Introduction " Why would i want a boring life like a marine. I want to see the world, not be chained by people who don't have hearts anymore, old man. " -The begining to his great adventuer Munroe Jethro is a 23 year old, looking to have a great adventure. He captain of the Chaos Pirates, but only the crew and other people call them pirates. He does not however, he sees himself and his crewmates as people wanting to travel the world. Appearance When it comes to looks, Munroe Jethro is not an average man. From his near bronze skin, to his silver like grey hair and to his ocean blue eyes, he sure doesn't look average. Some people have said that his eyes can be the warmest of blue eyes, however, his enemies have said his eyes are as cold as steel and as cold as ice. And his sense of clothing is not average. First, he has two silver magatama's on his ears, one for each. And if the sun is to bright, he has a pair of black bottle cap like sunglasses in one of his pouches. Now from top to bottom: first is a short sleeved mesh-shirt, over that is a grey flack jacket with pockets, also comes with a elonged hood; to hide his head and face. What this attire hides his a lean six pack on his abs, along with the the tattoo of "SEMPER FIDELIS" on the upper body of his back, between the shoulder blades. Next is the lower parts of the body. He usually wear a pair of black slightly loose pair of pants with two deep pockets on the side of them. On the lower sides of his back, he has two hip pouches; one for each side. And last but not lease, he has a pair of black endurance enhanced sandals. Personality When it comes to his personality, Munroe jethro is a strange complicated guy. A slacker by nature, Jethro maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a great adventurer of the seas. However, he does have a keen mind behind his lack-back attitude. As taught to him by his grandpa, " and to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends", and he has taken that to heart. Apparently, Jethro does not have a fear of death. One of his most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Jethro invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. One example would be when after a marine said, " PREPARE TO DIE PIRATE SCUM", while trying to attach him. All he did was reply while dodging, "One; i am not a pirate and two; how does one prepare to die?" Although he has fully admitted that he is not the most active person, his will and determionation has inspired others to strive more. And he is also known for his charisma. Jethro is the type of that likes to have a conversation then have a meaningless battle. Jethro's unstoppable determination and drive strongly impacts the lives around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy. Both Friend's and enemies had referred to Jethro's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others. Abilities and Powers Munroe Jethro is renownd as a superb figther. While obviously, not the most physically strongest of the crew, he makes up for it with his tactical mind and pure fighting ability. Combined with his devil fruit, he is one formidable oppenent to beat. One of he reasons that he is a great fight is because he was trained at a young age to be a marine, as hoped by his Father. So, his father sent him to live with family, jethro's grandpa, to be strong. And the result of that training has paid off. Swordmanship Although he is not a real swordsman, he has shown that he has good sword skills. What he lacks in pure swords technique, he makes up for it in reflexes and his speed. Marksmanship Although you wont see him with a gun, Jethro has a good ability to hit his target. He was taught early on in his lifetime that, when you make a shot, make it count. Although he likes close combat better, Jethro's devil fruit give him mid-long range capabilities. And considering the damage his fruit can produce, he basically has to hit his target to not hurt others. Or, his freinds by accident. Hand to Hand Combat Physically, Jethro is in top form. Jethro has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child by his grandfather. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, He has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand, bare-handed. Physical Strength Jethro is not know for his physical strength, but when push comes to shove, he will push hard. Already, he has shown he has great strength by hitting people a great distance from him, also able to be able to KO people near twice his size. Agility Even before making and without using Flash Step, Jethro has repeatedly shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or blocking difficult and otherwise fatal strikes. Endurance While he is not know for his durablity, he has shown to have great stamina and endurance. An example would be when he was being trained by his grandpa, one of the excersices was to run 5 miles in 3 hours by the time he was 11, which he did. It would sufucent to say, that his stamina and endurance has increased. Rokushiki While he isn't a full master of all six styles, he has perfected Kami-e and Soru into his style. To further see these new moves, go look at his devil fruit for more info. The reason he has these two moves down, is because he has studied these moves from his grandpa when he was a kid. Keen Intellect Despite his laid-back attitude, Jethro has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Also, Jethro appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. This stems from the fact that he grandpa taught him to always think ahead of everyone. Weapons Jethro is not known for using weapons. Although, considedering hi pin-pint accureccy with his powers, and using a element of fruit into a weapon, shows that he might be good with them. Devil Fruit Summary, Fuzei Fuzei no Mi Type, Paramecia Usage of the devil fruit Munroe has eaten the devil fruit, Fuzei fuzei no mi, the Breeze Breeze fruit. However, although similar to the kuki kuki no mi, it is not as powerful as that fruit. To compare these fruit's is like comparing the Noko Noko no mi to the Doku Doku no mi in real the onepiece world. The kuki kuki no mi is more powerful then Fuzei Fuzei no mi, because it can make tornados and hurricanes. The Fuzei Fuzei, however, con only make concentrated blasts or slashes of wind. Recently, and by accident, Jethro has found out that he can control electricity with his Devil fruit abilities. By gathering static electricity in the air with his Devil fruit abilities, he is able to manipulate the electricity similar to how air can control thunderstorm. Haki Jethro is an expert on using his own haki, although he is not a master of his haki, he has shown that he is a force to be wrecking with his haki alone. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this typr of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is an master of using this type of haki Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Has not mastered this type yet, but is getting there. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Childhood Jethro's childhood starts out simple enough. His dad is a marine officer and his mother was a simple housewife. Even at a early age, he has wanted to travel the known and unkown world. Jethro's father wanted him to be a marine, but jethro says he wants to be free. But then, tragedy struck little jethro's heart. One day, pirates attacked his island. The island only had one village, so it stands to reason that it would be attacked. People say that his mother died because of a pirate, they would be wrong. It was actually becuase of a Marine officer's "asbolute justice" that caused her death. It was a basic hostage situation really, a pirate had his mother hostage and their was the Marine officer at the scene of that. The only thing the Marine officer did was shot the pirate, but at the same time, he also hit the mother. The thing though, the Marine officer though he was the only witness to this event, never knowing that jethro was watching. After the Marine left, jethro ran to his mother wondering if she was okay. It got her lung, but she was still breathing heavily. The only thing she did was to turn her face to his and say,"live your life the way you want to and live out.. your...dream...", the she died of the bullet wound from the Marine officer. Later The Hunters become the Hunted. The Shapeshifter and Destruction Storm Character Design There are many inspiration that made up this character: *Munroe, is the last name of a the weather witch of marvel comic's, Storm. *Jethro, although different in personality, is inspired by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. *Although the fruit's name is mine, most of the attcks of it were ispired by the Naruto series. And his speed move from the Bleach series. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc): "When I was a kid, I was taught to be smarter then other people. 9 times out of 10, it's kept me alive." "I don't think that the saying should be, "I win because I am starter then you", it should be because I think differently then you do."' ''"Martial Arts is not just a way of fighting, but an art and an oath. An art that allows one to express themselves in movement, and an oath to never use combat and violence unless it is the only way to defend yourself and the innocent"- taken from his grandpa. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page: http://www.zerochan.net/182157 Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Epithet Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Marksman Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Thief Category:Epithet Category:Rokushiki User Category:Haki Users Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Stormbaron Category:Stormbaron Category:Animal Tamer